


Healing Takes Time

by cheesyfrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyfrog/pseuds/cheesyfrog
Summary: Hajime Hinata, the leader of the past Remnants of Despair has some serious issues to work through. From being in change of a group of people to dealing with another person living inside his body. He has a lot cut out for him. Sometimes when overwhelmed, the things that normally wouldn’t affect a person do. That’s what happens to Hajime, after a dream consisting of Izuru’s memory, Hajime breaks down.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all fist fic, this chapters kinda short but that’s okay!! hope you enjoy!!

The sky was blood red, the smell of smoke present in his nose. Hajime’s expression nothing more than bored. Screams could be heard from all directions, providing a sick symphony for the destroyed town. Pink splatters covered his body and suit. He wiped at it with a sigh. His long black hair too was matted in the blood, its presence left the smell of iron to accompany the burning smell. A woman ran past him. She appeared to be around 30 years old, wearing nothing more than a destroyed nightgown. He watched, bored, as she continued to run. 

The woman tripped, falling to the ground with a disgusting crack. Warmblood seeped into the ground. As if it were water nourishing the seeds planted in it. With a shake of his head, he continued on. A few minutes passed by and nothing interesting appeared. Seemingly on cue, a man ran up to him. The man wore a tattered grey shirt and jeans that were practically nothing more than strings. His face erratic and he carried the air of unhinged. 

“You,” The man shouted, a crazy look in his eye, “You killed them all I know you did. You sick bastard, you killed them you killed them you killed them! Why would you do that! That was my wife! My kids! They’re dead now! Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead-” 

During the man’s ramblings, he had gotten closer, gripping onto the sleeves of Hajime’s bloodstained black suit. Hajime quickly grabbed the man's arms, loud cracking sounds, and a scream following shortly after. He shoved the man to the ground and pressed his boot into his neck, waiting for the man to suffocate. The man attempted to use his hands to remove the boot from his neck. Hajime sighed once again. The dying soul took his last breath and went limp. 

“How boring,” Hajime muttered to himself. 

He heard the sound of approaching feet and turned around. A younger man with white hair approached. His chain thumping against his chest and an uncanny smile on his face. His expression grew brighter when he made eye contact with Hajime. A glimmer entered the male's eyes. 

“Mr. Kamakura!” The white-haired boy shouted as he threw himself into Hajime, a one-sided hug. 

Hajime woke with a gasp, his body covered in a cold sweat. He gasped for breath a minute longer. 

“Izuru,” He called out mentally, “What was that?” 

After a few seconds, Hajime felt a warm buzz in his head. 

“My memories,” A voice deeper than Hajime’s replied. “The outskirts of Towa City. Komaeda had just finished up there with the Warriors of Hope.” 

Hajime hugged himself. He spoke out loud with a panicked tone, “We killed that man, we were covered in blood. Oh, go-” 

“It wasn’t you, Hajime, breathe. It was me in your body. You are not to blame.” Izuru said with practiced ease. “Deep breaths it’s okay, we’re past this now. My apologies for this occurrence.” 

Hajime didn’t acknowledge he heard Izuru. His gasping breaths echoed around his cabin. He continued to hug himself before breaking down into tears. His already erratic breaths grew more frantic, his sobs grew louder and louder. Izuru remained silent, unsure how to handle Hajime in this state. 

After a few minutes, the sounds slowed down and Hajime fell back into a fitful sleep. Izuru seeing his chance took control over their shared body. He felt Hajime’s sleeping presence in the back of his mind. Izuru relished in the feeling of having a body before pushing himself off the bed. He walked towards Hajime’s bathroom; the left off from earlier that night. For a normal person, seeing in this dark cabin would have been a difficult feat, but this was Izuru Kamakura. 

He entered the bathroom and turned on the light, slightly wincing at the brightness of it. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water, deciding it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to wake up completely. He dried his face, catching a glance of himself in the mirror. Hajime Hinata’s face stared back at him, the only sign that he had ever been the one in control being one red-eye and the darker hair. 

Izuru ran his finger along the lobotomy scars, a reminder of what had happened to them. 

“Hope’s Peak Academy,” He thought with distaste. “Created a creature with one half begging to be special and the other craving being normal.” Snapping out of his reflective state, he exited the bathroom. Hajime had fallen asleep in his white button-down and tie so there was no genuine need to get dressed. Izuru opened the cabin door and let the fresh air wash over him, stepping outside and walking towards the beach. 

Izuru realized after stepping out that he had forgotten shoes, he almost went back but then realized the sand felt nice on his feet. With a shrug, he continued out towards the beach. He observed his surroundings, the sky still red and dirty, but it was more welcoming than the sky in his memory. The ocean lapped against the shore, making peaceful background noise. The moon was still in view, Izuru noted it was a full moon. He liked full moons; they reminded him of the fact that new cycles would always start. 

Izuru scoffed to himself, Hajime had really taken a toll on his personality, his once cold and threatening personality. It had now been replaced with a broken man who was learning how to feel. His past self would have thought he was pathetic. He sat himself down in the sand, practically feeling every single grain because of his heightened senses. As he watched the ocean, he felt a sense of peace, as if they weren’t living in the messed-up world they lived in. That he wasn’t a murderer, that his lover and all his (well, Hajime’s friends) weren’t all murderers, filthy Remnants of Despair. Izuru shook his head. That wasn’t a route to be going down, especially with Hajime’s current state. 

He heard the sound of a cabin door opening up. He looked behind himself, Nagito Komaeda exited his cabin. A soft smile slipped itself onto Izuru’s face before he quickly replaced it with his signature blank look. The white-haired boy approached him. He was wearing his green jacket with a pair of black jeans, he always wore that, and Izuru wondered if he wore it to sleep as well. He thought about voicing that question but Nagito had beat him to speaking. 

Nagito wrapped his arms around Izuru, placing a gentle kiss on his head, “Seems like you two didn’t have a good night Izuru.” 

Izuru observed this was more of a statement than a question. He leaned into the hug from behind. He explained, “Well, I can’t say for sure how it happened, but Hajime had a nightmare, which was my memory. Remember when we were outside Towa City after everything with the Warriors of Hope?” Nagito hummed in response. “He had a nightmare about that. He woke up fairly panicked and called out to me asking about it. Not long after he panicked further, I didn’t pick up exactly what he said, I tried to talk to him but it proved ineffective so I left him be. He cried for a good ten minutes before falling asleep again. Thats when I took over and now we’re here.” 

Nagito hummed as he thought, taking in every word said. After a moment he spoke, “Poor Hajime, he doesn’t take to memories well. He must be really upset. I’m glad he has you to help him, worthless trash like me would have been able to do less.” 

“Don’t say that about yourself, you mean so much to me and Hajime.” 

“Old habits die hard, Zuzu.” 

“Zuzu is new,” Izuru countered, a small smile on his lips, “That makes me sound like one of Gundam’s Dark Devas.” 

“For all we know, you could be a Dark Deva.” 

“I can assure you I am not a hamster.” 

“Believe what you want, Zuzu.” 

Nagito giggled, a light sound. It made Izuru’s heart melt. He felt Hajime’s presence awaken more with the sound; he let out a sigh. His time seemed to be coming to an end. 

“It seems that Hajime is about to wake up, I love you, my dear.” He said to Nagito. 

“I love you too Zuzu.” Nagito replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dudes i suck at writing and ideas but here’s a small chapter??? i might write a few oneshots to get like creative juices going?? (heh juices) anyways enjoy!

Izuru closed his eyes and moments later opened them again. Hajime had woken up. He looked around frantically for a moment taking in his surroundings before realizing what might have happened. He noticed Nagito behind him and turned around and gave him a hug. Nagito grinned and returned the hug happy to be holding Hajime in his arms. Hajime let go of Nagito and looked around. 

He noticed that the sun was starting to rise and that a few others were seen out and about. He assumed they were going to breakfast. His train of thought was interupted by Ibuki who suddenly appeared. 

“Awh look at the loveeeeee birds!” She shouted with her usual enthusiasm. Hajime blushed at this comment, still not completely used to the others knowing. Nagito smiled sheepishly at her remark. He stood up and offered a hand to Hajime who accepted it immediately. 

“Haha I doubt you want to be seen with someone like me Hajime.” Nagito said in his typical fashion. Hajime shot him a look. 

“Oh course I want to be seen with you Nagito. I am your boyfriend after all.” 

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hand as they walked towards the Hotel Resturant for breakfast. Ibuki had ran off at a certain point, no longer with the two boys. They walked in silence but is was comfortable, Hajime was content. He thought back to last night and the nightmare he had. He hated when his dreams consisted of Izuru’s memories, they left a bitter taste in his mouth.   
He looked over at Nagito, who was walking by his side with their hands linked together, he looked content also a small smile on his face. A worried look crossed Hajime’s face. Remembering that he saw Nagito in his dream. 

“How much do you remember about being a remnant?” He asked carefully, squeezing Nagito’s hand. 

“All of it, sometimes I wish I didn’t remember. Izuru mentioned you had a nightmare. Is this what that’s about?” 

“Caught me red handed,” Hajime joked. Izuru’s presence grew warmer in his mind at the mention of his name. He had a tendency to lurk in their shared body rather than be a big presence. Nagito looked slightly uncomfortable, his robotic arm hugging himself, his eyes distant. 

“Sometimes I do wish that the simulation was final.” Nagito said quietly, a solemn look on his face. 

Hajime’s face cycled through various emotions, Nagito watching them all. Nagito’s eyes had a nervous look in his grey-green eyes. 

“Don’t,” Hajime started with a stern voice, catching Nagito off guard. “Ever say shit like that Ko, we all did fucked up things that doesn’t mean we should have died for it.” 

Hajime looked at Nagito, searching for a reaction. Nagito glanced towards him, not making eye contact, his eyes taking in the scenery behind Hajime. He let go of his sides and stood up taller. He said nothing but placed his hand back in Hajime’s, giving it a slight squeeze. Hajime observed his boyfriend carefully. Izuru’s Ultimate abilities kicking in. After determining that nothing else could be done, Hajime pulled them forward, heading towards where the rest of their classmates are. 

The remainder of their walk was in silence. The once calm air turning tense. A waiting game to see who is going to break down next. Hajime walked with the posture of a soldier Nagito next to him, his body slumped and his steps unsure. Ibuki, who somehow made it to the hotel restaurant before them, could be heard yelling. Loud guitar music following after. A small smile found its way onto Nagito’s face, his pace picking up. 

Nagito entered the room first. He took it in with a grin, the air radiated hope. Hajime followed after Nagito, his face revealing nothing about his emotions, a trait that came from Izuru. Nagito had found two empty spots, he patted the seat next to him, extending an invitation. Quickly, Nagito noticed the stance the other had taken defensive, more correctly overwhelmed. 

“Hajime?” 

No response, the others had taken notice of the interaction. The room quieted, concern for their leader growing. With as much grace as a baby giraffe, Hajime spun on his heel and slammed the door open. Exiting without a word. The door fell back shut, with a loud thump. Moments passed without words, everyone appearing to be processing. Unsure what to do the only sounds coming from the kitchen where Teruteru cooked, unknowing of the current situation. 

“Should we uh,” Fuyuhiko started, only to be cut off by Imposter. 

“Leave him be.” 

“He’s our friend dude,” Kazuichi argued, his chair made a sound of protest as he stood up. “My soul friend needs me. He’s clearly upset and the only one that can fix this is his brother in mechanics.” 

“Noted Kazuichi, but Hajime needs some space right now. It was probably too loud in here.” 

“Y-y-eah that might be the problem.” Mikan studdered. 

Nagito inched towards the door, hoping the others wouldn’t comment on it. 

Nagito’s luck didn’t save him from Gundam noticing, “Where do you think you’re going mortal?” 

“Uh,” He started with a deer in the headlights look, “outside?”

“Truly to be expected of a mere mortal.” 

Imposter stared at Nagito, the silent comment visible; “sit back down”. With a small sound of protest he obeyed the command.


End file.
